


Bound

by Nochi



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Madness (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, this is short as hell, whole season spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: Life twisted around them and chained them together, for better or worse.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I only write things directly after finishing an episode or four months after having the initial idea, there is no in-between.

They are five. They are together but apart, physical proximity not correlating to interpersonal relationships. Then they are thrown, violently and with purpose, into each other's lives and into the world and into other worlds, together, the first links slowly forming.

They are four. If five had not become four then it would have become none, and so the fifth is forever apart. The links are broken, the shards recovered, the chain reforged in the white-hot grief of loss. 

(They are two, the chains around them brittle, incidental, but reforging themselves, stronger, brighter, newer. They are two, and they have a purpose.)

(They are two, chains already present around each one of them shackling them to ghosts, to enigmas, preventing one from ever becoming two. But the new, shining chain draws them together and away from the formless apparitions and their ghostly manacles. They are two, and they are real.)

They are one. Their life is now the machine, the forge of their chains, new shackles forming over the imprints of the old left on the skin, the mind, the soul. The chains remain, rusted and pulled to their breaking point, but present and real. They can be repaired, reforged. So long as they remain.


End file.
